


The Young Assassin

by goodmorninglove



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, I also ship rayvin :) but the story will be mavin for life, I love Mavin, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglove/pseuds/goodmorninglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was a new assassin joining Roosterteeth, the best group of assassins hired to kill corrupt government officials and rich bastards that pick on the weak. They killed, murdered, and slaughtered, but no one ever said they were heroes. They were famous, but no one has ever been able to unmask the men behind the powerful group.</p><p>Upon entering, Michael was handed a kill that no one else would take. Everyone else refused and some of them laughed. Michael couldn't understand. The target was not even an official. He was not rich, not holding any important status that would earn him a mark on his head. But Michael wasn't about to pussy out on his first assignment. His target, this man named Gavin Free, was going to die. And yet little did he know that there was a very important reason why everyone at Roosterteeth would rather quit or retire than go after Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

 

 

Geoff trudged grumpily up the stairs. He had received word of an urgent assignment, which he assumed had a lot of money riding on it otherwise Burnie wouldn't have sent for  _him_. Burnie didn't want any screw ups to fuck it up even though there were plenty of other assassins that could've been tasked with this one. Jack, Geoff's close friend was one of them. And yet still, Geoff admitted grudgingly, no one compared to  _him_...because he...he was a monster. He enjoyed the kill but thankfully only as a job. He hardly had a heart, a rare lack of empathy with others, and he tracked his prey with terrifying ease. The whole of Roosterteeth knew he was on a whole different level.

Geoff could still remember when he first witnessed him on his very first assignment. He had found the kid when he was only sixteen years old, out in the street, beaten up and dying. He took him in and after two years, the kid was bugging him to let him join the group. Burnie and Gus were skeptical seeing as the kid was more than a bit clumsy and graceless. They gave him an assignment and Burnie came with Geoff to assess the lad's abilities. They stuck to the shadows as they watched the kid stalk his prey.

The target was currently having dinner with his family. Geoff glanced at Burnie and he nodded. It was a tight situation and a newbie will have to wait until the target was alone. But that wasn't what happened. Even now Geoff still couldn't believe it. He almost missed it (not exactly being the sharpest of the assassins) but Burnie was sharp enough.

One minute the man was laughing and chatting with his son and wife over the table and then suddenly he had his face in his plate of food, as if he had a stroke. Geoff immediately looked for the kid wondering how he did it and where he was hiding, but the kid just appeared in front of him, a big grin plastered on his face, green eyes twinkling while bouncing on his feet as if he hadn't just murdered a man. "Did I pass?" he asked.

"What did you--" Geoff said. Burnie was about to explain but Gavin answered quickly and all too eagerly. "While I was following him, I saw where he was headed, went ahead of him with a lead of five minutes, and from what I saw I assumed it was his wife and son preparing for an early dinner. So I perched on a roof and shot him with this," he said pausing to pull out a small needle dipped in poison, as Geoff assumed, "and I pulled it back and started looking for you guys. Bloody hell you knobs hide well." He then continued to explain the poison he used took a bit of time before the effects settled in, but it was the perfect one to use so that he didn't have to make it look like murder. It was strange how the kid managed to consider even that into the equation. Most newbies would either be so nervous and make a few fuck ups before finally ending their kill, or they get the kill immediately but did it in a sloppy way that would be easy to tract. And yet this kid...this kid just performed it quick and... _quiet_ _._

Geoff snapped out of his thoughts and started knocking on the door of said "monster." "Gavin! You've got work to do," he yelled rapping his fist against the door.

A groan was heard from the other side.

Geoff counted for three seconds until he picked the lock and entered the room.

Gavin was on the bed, limbs sprawled out, blankets tangled over his body, looking quite uncomfortable. "Gav," Geoff said.

Gavin mumbled something unintelligeble and rolled off of his own bed. Geoff watched the silly idiot snore with drool dripping down the side of his open mouth. He still couldn't believe this kid was fucking dangerous as dicks.

Gavin woke up with a disgruntled noise, heavily moving himself into a sitting position. "Geoffrey, what the bloody hell? It's 4--" he stopped. "Is it Burnie again?"

Geoff sighed and nodded.

Gavin huffed. "Alright."

He tripped twice before he managed to get dressed, and hit his own door before he was able to get out of the house. "I'll be back before breakfast Geoffrey!" he called probable grabbing the message Burnie sent him that Geoff left on the table for him.

"Alright kid," Geoff smiled, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. 

He was about to hit the sack when another raven flew in like a motherfucker. This time it was a message from Gus, saying that there was this kid named Michael who was possibly going to join the group. Geoff groaned. He really didn't want to deal with new recruits at 4 am in the goddamn morning. He decided to go back to sleep and reply the next day.


	2. Who the hell is Gavin Free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied, I'm updating now. The two people who left me kudos just warmed my heart. So shoutout to them! Love you!  
> This chapter, I give you Michael Vincent Jones.

 

 

 

"Are you serious?" Michael said, looking at Burnie. "I finally get here after a year and I get the job that no one seems to fucking want?" he asked. He sat in front of Burnie, feeling the familiar build of rage boiling in his blood. He wasn't mad at Burnie. He just didn't like being treated like some fucking last resort. It didn't sit well with him. And if he was going to be the one holding the end of the fucking stick then he would want a reason.

Burnie sighed. "I don't want this job. No one does. Stop fucking whining and just take it."

"Why?" Michael yelled. "If no one fucking wants this assignment then why didn't you just fucking decline!? Roosterteeth doesn't just accept kills!--"

"Michael, shut the fuck up!" Burnie exploded. "I didn't want to tell you this but since you keep being such a bitch about it then fine! FINE! We  _can't_ decline."

"What?" Michael asked, confused, his rage evaporating as quickly as it had settled. He grew concerned. Burnie has never looked so frustrated in all of his life. "What's wrong Burnie? Why can't we just refuse this fucking assignment?"

Burnie sighed. "Roosterteeth is being threatened."

Michael blinked. he'd been with these guys for only a month and he already felt at like home. For a bunch of professional killers, they were nice people. They were fighting for something they believed in, and that's why they gathered together, a bunch of fucked up people trying to fix stuff and make things right. And to hear that someone was threatening the group who has been nothing but fucking welcoming and accepting to him, it made his blood boil ten times worse.

"Michael calm down before you...Fuck never mind. Just listen, alright? I know you're immediately going to suggest we go on a murdering rampage and just kick this guy's ass but we can't. We don't even know who the fuck this guy is. But we've established that it's only one person. This guy...he's threatening to expose us,  _everyone_. Do you know what people would do if they ever find out who are behind Roosterteeth? They'll hang us Michael. We're killers. At first Gus and I didn't feel as threatened but then this guy just...he knew our families Michael. He knew about my wife, my kids, even knew where everyone else fucking lived!"

Michael stood shocked. Roosterteeth was untrackable. They recruited or if someone wanted to join, then they'd have to get creative and find a way to reach out. Michael had to think long and hard before he was able to come up with how to reach them. "How...how did he?" Michael said.

"We don't know," Gus said entering the dimly lit room. "We also didn't know what he wanted from us until last week."

"What does he want?" Michael asked.

"The assignment. He wants us to kill this man," Burnie said glumly, like it was painful to even look at the request.

Michael finally took the parchment and stared at the request. "Gavin Free?" he said aloud. Gus glared hard at the floor and Burnie ran a hand through his curls.

"Who is this guy?" Michael asked.

"A civilian," Burnie swallowed, he seemed to rethink his words before actually saying them out loud. "He doesn't have a status important enough to even put him on anyone's hit list."

"Then... why?" Michael asked feeling lost. All he's been doing was asking questions. He's never killed an innocent before.

"We don't know. But whoever's threatening us wants his blood."

"Why me?" again with the questions.

"Michael, Jack and Geoff, hell everyone who's been here since before you came can't do it. They just...we can't. Don't ask me why. But I'm sending you not to kill the man Michael, I want you to stay with him for a while, watch over him because whoever wants him dead would be watching as well. You're new. He doesn't know you. He won't expect you. We're trusting you to fucking find this motherfucker and bring him to us, or better yet get rid of him because anyone who threatens a person's family is as good as trash in this world," Burnie growled.

"Burnie is right. We're not killing Free just for this motherfucker to be happy," Gus said firmly.

Michael nodded and he curled his fists, accepting the assignment.

 

 

 

 

 

Michael left early the next day with a ton of stuff packed. He was travelling to the near edge of the town and it was going to take two hours on foot. He didn't mind walking. He needed time to think. He even wondered how he was supposed to watch over Free. He trained with some of the members of Roosterteeth, and they told him that he was a quick learner, flexible in all of the skills, well maybe not as good as Ray who joined right after he did. They got along quickly and Ray grabbed the first assignment he was offered, beating Michael by seconds. Michael smiled, that stupid fucker was just so easily excited about stuff but he had this sarcastic tone all the fucking time. Now that he thought about it, Ray could've gotten this assignment if he didn't rush towards Gus like a madman demanding to be given the work with his pleading eyes that made him look extra retarded.

Michael chuckled.

He was nearing his destination when his thoughts touched upon the threat of Roosterteeth. And it then led him to thoughts revolving around this mysterious kill.

It just didn't add up. Why would anyone want a harmless civilian get assassinated? Why go to the trouble of hiring an assassin? Why bother to idiotically threaten a group of deadly assassins who will be after your head and was to cut off your dick and feed them to the sewer rats? Why not just kill the guy himself? Because if he was good enough to stir shit up with Roosterteeth, then this fucking Gavin Free would be a piece of cake.

His thoughts were interrupted by a strange loud squeal that came from the right side of him. Michael had taken a route through the woods which would eventually lead him to where Mr. Free was staying. Apparently Gavin was a bit far from town, not just on the fucking edge of it.

"Sausages."

Michael paused.

"Dammit. What kind of bloody mong would get caught in his own trap. Great job Gavin, you knob, you'll have to bloody get the--"

The man's little monologue was cut off when he managed to get himself free, dropping gracelessly on the ground trying to regain his balance and failing at doing so until a minute had passed. Michael stayed hidden. Watching in surprise as his target (?) dusted his clothes off and started fixing the trap he'd made. It actually looked deadly. And fucking complicated as fuck.

What was this guy doing in the forest?

And the accent? 

Well, Free started humming, fixing something that Michael couldn't recognize. Free was wearing a hood over himself, a short cloak to help him from the cold since from what Michael saw while he hung upside down, looking away from him, Gavin Free was only wearing a shirt and some pants and mismatched socks.

Free started hopping from one spot to another, making Michael wonder if the man was actually crazy. Michael started to follow, moving quietly. He hid his stuff in a tree, quickly strapping it and letting the leaves cover it while watching Free and staying alert to his surrounding, keeping a lookout for the motherfucker who's trying to fuck with his new family.

He dropped down and started to move quickly, trying not to lose the man.

Questions about the man kept popping in his head the more he watched the man make his way through town, greeting some people, stumbling over his own two feet and slamming against a wall. Michael felt frustration creeping up to him. The guy was fucking harmless! What's more, he was a threat to himself. If Michael was actually sent here to kill him instead of watch over him, then all he had to do was wait and watch because he was damn sure the guy would end up killing himself with his own fucking stupidity. 

Michael was about ready to rip his hair out when for just a split second, he thought he saw Free looking straight at him. It was so unexpected and in that split second, the expression on Free's face was different, but it was gone in a blink of an eye, instead, there was a curious expression on his face. And that odd second had made Michael freeze, unable to act naturally. Suddenly, Free started walking towards him, making him nervous for some unknown reason.

But as soon as Free removed his hood, Michael finally saw a clear look on his face. I mean, he'd seen it from looking up his file, but it was different in person. His hair looked ridiculous, sticking up in every direction, a big nose, tanned skin, and green eyes. Michael was sure he was looking at him but then the guy just walked past him, scooping up a cat that was relaxing on some barrels behind him. "Hello Egg," Free said.

Egg? Who the fuck names a cat Egg?

"Sorry love, I don't have anything to give you. I'll come by tomorrow," he said cuddling the cat. Michael thought Free looked as fluffy as the cat with the way he was smushing his face against it's fur, not minding if the cat was filthy. Michael realized he'd been staring and cursed inwardly for letting himself make such an amateur mistake. He felt like a village boy staring at his crush, only he was never a village boy and more importantly, Gavin Free wasn't a goddamn girl. Plus, he was the target. Which only made Michael beat himself more as he started to quietly and casually make his retreat into one of those dark narrow alleyways in order to hide. He saw the cat make a whining sound and Free chuckled, pecking its nose. "I bloody told you! Tomorrow. I promise."

"But only after I confront this man who's been staring at me," Free added slyly, glancing at Michael with a smile on his face.


	3. Quick to Click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal is charmed.

 

 

 

What was he supposed to do? He had very limited options as Free stared at him, still holding the cat in his arms. His green eyes filled with curiosity and amusement as Michael tried to get a hold of himself. He didn't exactly anticipate an actual interaction with Free. He didn't anticipate anything regarding the man. He naively came here focused on stalking him with the hopes of finding the bastard who wants him dead. He was supposed to keep a distance. So what should he do now?

"Hello?"

Michael snapped out of it. Free was right in front of him and Michael blushed at the close proximity. This didn't go unnoticed by Free and the man blinked, smiled, and chuckled lightly. "Are you alright there mate?" he asked.

Michael managed to find his voice. "Um y-yeah, I'm okay." What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he getting so flustered?

Free stood a step back allowing Michael some space, but his eyes never left him while his hand stroked the now purring cat. He was waiting for Michael to say something. But Michael could barely summon words from his flustered brain. So he ended up blurting, "Sorry."

Whatever the man was expecting him to say, it clearly wasn't an apology since his eyes went wide in the slightest fraction, smile disappearing only to be replaced by a grin. "For what?"

"For staring," Michael mumbled, looking away. If he had ended up at this road, might as well go with it. If he was starting to look like a stupid shy moron with a fucking crush on him then fuck it was still better than being found out.

Free gave him a smile, "S'alright. My name's Gavin." He extended a hand and Michael shook it, "Michael." he noticed that Gavin didn't give his last name, probably forcing people out of last name formalities and using his given name instead.

"Michael, huh?" he smiled, "Are you new here?"

"Uh yeah," Michael replied, the way gavin had said his name made him twitch a little bit. "Why do you sound like that?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Whot?"

"Like that. It sounds foreign. I've never heard of an accent like that." And that was saying something considering how Roosterteeth was composed of people who came from many different places.

"Well I didn't exactly grow up here. Was staying far west before drifting over to this part of the world," Gavin answered. Egg started to whine and Gavin let the cat leap gracefully out of his arms. "What about you? This is the first time I've seen you around here."

"Yeah, I just arrived. Have been travelling for a little while." Michael answered.

"A traveller?" Gavin asked curiously. "That sounds fun. And a bit of a hassle too."

"Hassle?" Michael asked.

Gavin shrugged. "I mean, you'd have to look for a place to stay in. You won't have anyone around with you too...Doesn't that get lonely as well?"

Michael wasn't exactly sure how to answer that since he wasn't exactly a real traveller. But he understood what Gavin was saying. It did sound lonely. "I wouldn't really know since I haven't been a traveller until two weeks ago."

"Is that so? What made you leave your little home?"

"I just needed to get away for a while. It was becoming kind of suffocating," Michael said, speaking about his former life, "You know, going through the same boring routine over and over again. It gets frustrating. You don't fucking feel like you're still living your goddamn life anymore."

Gavin smiled. "I know. Travelling's a good idea. Plus you'd have the bloody challenge of meeting new people all the time."

Michael chuckled, "Well, there is that." He couldn't help but think how easy it was to talk to Gavin and that he was glad he didn't have to kill him. But there was still that possibility. If the threats got worse, he'd have no choice but to do so. He'd have to end this nice man's life. He'd have to find away to end this life, to slit his throat and have Gavin's blood on his hands.

Michael was never a fan of killing, but he was of justice. And Roosterteeth was a kind of group that chose their kills. They didn't just accept every request made, they filtered it and decided whether it was for the good of the people or not. But killing was still killing.

Michael laughed darkly inside. Well, someone had to be the one to do the dirty work, he supposed.

"What about you?" Michael asked. "What do you do?"

Gavin stretched his arms over his head. "Everything!" he proclaimed. "I do odd jobs here and there. Even bloody wrote some loveletters for some lovebirds one time. Anything really. And I accept the weird ones the most. They're just top."

"That sounds fun I guess."

"It bloody is!" Gavin beamed. Michael couldn't help but smile back. Gavin was such a happy ball of energy.

"But that doesn't sound like a job you'd make a lot of money out of," Michael commented. Gavin's smile dimmed slightly and Michael immediately regretted what he said. But before he could take it back,  Gavin answered with a sad, "I already have enough money to last me a lifetime."

Michael wondered why that was such a bad thing.

"Anyway," Gavin said, setting aside the topic and reverting back to his bubbly self. "So have you found a place to stay yet?"

Michael blinked. "Uh no,fuck. I forgot about that."

Gavin grinned, "You could stay with me if you want! I've got an extra room at my place! Oh, but um..." he said stopping himself and looking sheepishly embarrassed. "I might've just sounded absolutely strange there, I mean, I don't want to bloody sound like I'm forcing you to stay at my place..."

Michael couldn't help but laugh. He was so not expecting Gavin to be so fucking amusing. "No, you didn't really sound strange, Gavin. I was the one staring at you like a creeper, hell I'd be the strange one. And sure. Why not. I'll crash at your place. Saves me the trouble to go looking for one seeing as it's getting late."

Gavin actually bounced in his spot like a happy child. "This is gonna be top!"

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Michael laughed, absolutely enjoying the idiot's company. "Why do you seem so happy to have me? We just met."

Gavin grinned. "I'm not sure, but you're very interesting my little Micheal. I'm sure we'll become great friends during your stay."

Michael blushed at the words  _my little Michael_. "Hey, I'm not short you fuck."

"Well I'm taller, aren't I?" Gavin smirked.

"Bet I can kick your scrawny ass though," Michael smirked back.  _I can probably snap you like a twig._

"I bet you can't," Gavin said sticking out his tongue like a child. "I can take you." He kinda sounded serious whle saying those words. It's like while he spoke they contained an underlying confidence beneath the cocky playful tone.

Michael laughed. Just imagining Gavin taking  _anyone_ out seemed impossible. "Fine, whatever you say Gavin."

It was funny how fast he became friends with his target. Michael followed Gavin while they bought some food for dinner. Michael paid for the groceries as thanks for letting him stay at his place. Gavin accepted his gratitude with a big grin. They soon found themselves walking out of the busy town and were entering the woody path when Michael realized that he had left his pack. "Shit!" he cursed.

Gavin gave him a knowing look. "Your stuff?"

Michael's blood ran cold. How did Gavin know about his forgotten bag? Did he see him tying it up on that tree before he followed him into town?

"How did you--"

"Well you're not carrying a single smegging thing with you right now, aren't you? Figured that you left your stuff somewhere and forgot about'em while we had our pleasant little chat. I was wondering when you'd remember. I'm glad I didn't tell you, that look on your face just now was priceless!" he laughed a squeaky high pitched laugh that made Michael relax enough to give the man a half hearted glare. "You skinny little bitch."

"Oh shut your gob you knob," Gavin said. "My place is straight down this path here," he said, "Just follow it and knock on the first cottage you see."

"What if I get the house wrong?" Michael teased even though he already knew where and which house it was."

"Then you''re a mong. I'm the only one that lives around that area."

And just as they were about to part (with Michael using five minutes for Gavin to get ahead and into his house before he retrieves his stuff that were still stuck in a tree), an arrow flew past Michael's face.

He cursed inwardly, already alert and ready to defend Gavin. He should've been more aware of his surroundings. They were right in a closed off and dark area, perfect for thieves. He saw some men in the trees and was about to go after them and tell Gavin to stay where he was but Gavin had shoved the groceries into his arms and ran like a blur at the attackers.

"Gavin!" he yelled, running after him. What was that idiot thinking!? There were three guys! He couldn't possibly--

When he reached him, Gavin was already standing over one bleeding man, while the other two were already knocked out on th ground or possibly dead. Gavin was standing over him with a small knife.

"Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut off your knob and feed you to the wolves." Gavin grinned slightly, as if amused.

And at that moment, Michael wondered if Gavin really was just an innocent civilian.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I really wasn't expecting people to read this, hell I wasn't expecting people to even like this! I mean, I like it but I didn't think ANYONE else would. So, fuck yeah! You guys are awesome!
> 
> *oh and I forgot to say that I have NOT edited any of this. I'm more of a write and post kind of person, filter and correct later, so sorry for any of the tragic cringe-worthy mistakes.*


	4. Clumsy

 

"Nothing to say?" Gavin asked casually. The man underneath him was pale but angry, as if he still thought he could take on the one above him, and whether Michael agreed with that or not was lost to him. Usually, civilians that encounter thieves get frightened. Their first reaction would be to flea or freeze in fright. Attacking head on or even the thought of retaliating would only come first if they're used to danger, clear-headed, or they're just a bunch of stupid little shits. And most of those who decide to fight back emit an aura of determination, anger...but as Michael took in how Gavin easily hovered on top of the thief, he couldn't feel anything. Gavin was silent. He emitted nothing but silence, which was even more terrifying than feeling anything from him at all.  
Michael didn't know what to say. Gavin leaned down and said quietly, "What were you planning to do?"

The man underneath, eyes that used to be filled with determination and stubbornness, saw something in Gavin's expression, something that Michael couldn't catch, but it was something that poured cold water on his fire. "We needed food," the man croaked.

Gavin's expression again made the man answer. It frustrated Michael that he slightly had his back to him so he couldn't see how Gavin was able to prompt a reply without even speaking or moving.

"They're my kids. They wanted to help. Please," the man begged. "Don't kill them. We just don't have enough money for food." Michael noticed for the first time that the other two lying on the ground weren't men. they were too young and he estimated that they must only be in their teens.

Gavin didn't move and once again the man answered some unspoken statement from him. "It was supposed to hit the bag," he croaked. "But I haven't eaten in days and my aim was off. I swear, I would never kill anyone. The plan wa simply to distract you both, knock you out if possible and escape as fast as we could."

Gavin got off of the man and extended a hand. "I wouldn't think about doing anything funny if I were you," he said with a blank expression. The man shook his head frantically and took his hand.

The two boys started to stir and the man quickly went to their side worriedly. Michael didn't realize that Gavin had moved until he was right in front of him. "Sorry Michael, I'll have to give these."

Without even waiting for his reply, he went over and handed them their food. "Don't ever steal from other people again. If I find you doing this, my knife would be balls deep in your bloody throat."

The man trembled and gratefully took the food, ushering his now conscious children off to god knows where.

Gavin turned to find Michael staring at him and the ginger watched as he blushed and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Um..."

"What the hell was that Gavin?" Michael asked, he couldn't keep his voice from rising. Who exactly was this guy? He clearly wasn't an ordinary person. No civilian can move as fast as he just did. Were the answers to these questions related to how some bastard was threatening Roosterteeth just for Gavin's death? Was Gavin actually a bad guy? If he wasn't, which was more likely to be the case, then...just what exactly was he?

Gavin seemed to be surprised at how Michael was reacting. "I'm sorry, Michael. I didn't intend to give away our food, it's just that---"

Michael shook his head, "that's not what I meant. Where'd you get that knife?"

Gavin blinked as if he wasn't aware that he was holding one. "Oh, 'think I bloody took it from them while they tried to stab me."

"What the fuck!?" Michael said in disbelief, "You're talking about this as if you just picked up a goddamn penny in the streets!"

Gavin was looking very confused. "Why are you so mad?" He sounded...afraid.

Michael started to calm himself down. It wasn't fair of him to just vent out his frustration and confusion at Gavin whose innocence was still to be determined. "It just...It freaked me out okay?" Michael said settling for the usual stressed out almost victim, "We were almost robbed, you beat them up with your freakishly fast and scrawny ass and then you negotiate without even saying a single fucking thing before handing them our food. It wasn't something that would happen normally happen to people."

Gavin nodded. "Yeah, I'm uh quite used to being targeted," he said sheepishly and Michael flinched at the word targeted. "I used to get beaten up a lot when I was a kid. But someone took me in, fed me, took care of me, and taught me how to man up and knock'em in the gob..."  
"That's why you weren't scared," Michael thought, realizing that he had over reacted a bit.

Gavin nodded. "I'm not scared of them anymore, Michael. But they tend to become scared of me," he said sadly.

Michael knew what he meant. He used to use his strength and stealth to kick some ass and help people, but they become more afraid of him than their previous attackers.

"So um..." Gavin was shifting awkwardly in his spot, staring at the ground while glancing at him hesitantly. "If you've changed your mind about...staying, then...it's alright."

Michael backtracked a bit there. It seemed that Gavin looked terribly fucking worried that he wasn't going to stay at his place anymore. Or that their new found friendship was going to be cut short here and now. It fucking ate Michael how vulnerable Gavin looked, like a kicked puppy. He was his target, to watch for now but to possibly kill later, which he would never ever want to do but would eventually have to. Thinking about killing Gavin, this Gavin that seemed like the friendless but friendliest person in the world felt like it would fuck him up real good. This is why assassins try never to get to know their victims in a personal level, especially when these assassins had no immunity to empathy. Like Michael. Like most of the people of Roosterteeth. And Michael realized how dangerously close he was to getting too affected by this person's existence. He'd only known him on paper for a day, and in person, just hours ago. He should stop moving before he crossed that dangerous boundary that separates work with his personal life. Michael understood all this. And it felt damn conflicting to try and figure out what his next move should be.  
Gavin interpreted his silence as the answer. He didn't know what to do. It was already second nature for him to act the way he did. But Michael didn't like it. Michael probably thought he was a freak, that he was strange. He finally thought he had a new friend and then nothing. He screwed it up again.

Michael noticed his resigned look and how he seemed to curl into himself. And he abandoned his careful thoughts immediately in favor of reassuring Gavin. "So you think I'm afraid of you?" he asked, sounding offended, causing Gavin to look at him hesiantly with confusion in his green eyes. "What?"  
1  
"It's fucking insulting to think that I'd ever be scared of your skinny ass. And it's already getting late. Let me get my goddamn stuff and I'll meet you at your place."

The sight of Gavin's great big relieved grin made Michael give a grin of his own. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I don't think I want to," Gavin laughed.

 

 

 

Michael came back after waiting for around five minutes after he had already untied his stuff. The cottage wasn't small but it wasn't exactly huge either, it seemed just right. He knocked on the door and Gavin opened up with a goofy smile. "Took you long enough."

Michael rolled his eyes. Gavin went on to show him the extra room. "So, here's where you'll stay. My room is this one right in front of yours."

"Why do you have an spare room by the way?"

"I usually have one or two friends visiting me so when they decide to stay over night, they use this room."

"Hmm..." Michael placed his bag on the small yet well kept bed, looking around. It surprised him how clean everything was. From what little he knew about Gavin, he pictured him as a very messy kind of person, one that would never be good at taking care of their own stuff.

"What?" Gavin asked, wondering what was on his guest's mind.

"Nah, it's nothing," he shrugged in response. Gavin ran a hand absently through his messy hair. "Alright, I'll leave you to your unpacking or whatever, while I go change."

"Change?" Michael said before he could stop himself.

"Oh, uh I kinda have a bit of blood on my shirt from you know, earlier, so yeah,' he explained.

"Uh, right. Ok then."

"Help me make us some food after your done. Since our food was now given to charity then we'll have to get creative with whatever I have here."

"Sure, no problem."

Michael took his time in the room. He was thought about sending a raven to Burnie, reporting on how he hadn't had any sign of the bastard who's the cause of all the fucking mess Roosterteeth was in at the moment. He wanted to be updated regularly on the amount of threats still being sent. Or if there was even any fucking clue as to why Gavin clueless Free was the target. He was in the middle of writing about the strange incident with the thieves when he heard a distinct squawk from somewhere in the house.

Swiftly folding the piece of paper and hiding it, he ran out of the room and into the small kitchen wondering what the fuck was wrong when he found Gavin bleeding. He was trying to stop the blood, already tying ripped cloths around his injured hand.

"Shit!" Michael yelled running back into his room to quickly grab stuff to fix the idiot up.

He got back to Gavin in seconds and the blonde actually had the balls to smile, "I bollocks-ed it, Michael."

"Yes. You fucking did you goddamn piece of shit! What the fuck is wrong with you!? What happened? How the fucking hell did you get your palm sliced open!?" he yelled part angrily and part concerned.

"Uh, may have gotten a bit distracted and uh I slipped on some of the water I spilled and I accidentally grabbed the knife for suppo--AH! BLOODY--MICHAEL THAT HURTS!"

"You fucking idiot. Why didn't you immediately try to clean up the water you fucking spilled huh? Why wait until you made a goddamn retard of yourself and started painting your fucking floor with your own blood!?" Michael shouted angrily. He treated Gavin's injured hand gently despite the rage in his voice.

"It was just water Michael! I didn't think I would slip," Gavin pouted at him.

"'It's just water Micool,'" he said mocking the idiot's accent. "Yeah, it's just fucking water. And you're hand is bleeding like a bitch. You cut yourself deep, you idiot. This will take a while to heal."

Gavin looked like he was about to argue but he slowly closed his mouth and stared at Michael instead. The silence continued as Michael tried his damn hardest to disinfect the wound and clumsily bandage it up. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence. But he couldn't say it was a comfortable one either. It was just plain and simple silence.

"There," Michael breathed when he finished. "We'll change the bandages again later before we sleep."

"Alright," Gavin replied as he stared at his hand. A smile broke through his blank expression and he looked back at Michael with a teasing glint in his eyes. "You're not very good at this Michael. This looks like toilet."

Michael glared at him, trying to fight the smile that was itching to break through because of Gavin's expression. "Ungrateful piece of shit. You were just letting your hand bleed and you're giving me shit about my lousy medical skills."

"Ha! You admit that you did terrible on this," Gavin grinned.

"Shut up. Fine, I'll let you change the bandages later. We'll see how well you do," he smirked. Gavin chuckled and tugged at his poorly bandaged hand...the one that Michael was still holding gently. Hejerked his own hand away awkwardly, coughing and avoiding Gavin's amused gaze as he got up to fix his stuff. "I'll cook. You stay out of the damn kitchen," he decided after surveying the mess Gavin made. There was a lot of blood on the floor and some also on the counter tops. The food, at least was spared and Michael was wondering how in the world managed to survive living alone in this house without killing himself. It was unbelievable how clumsy a person can be and Michael was finding it absolutely difficult to connect the ditsy Gavin to the one who faced three thieves on his own without batting an eye.

Michael started cleaning up the mess when he noticed Gavin standing near him, watching curiously. "What?" Michael asked.

"Your tattoos," Gavin said simply.

Michael looked down to his ink and then back at the man. "I got them years ago. What about them?"

Gavin shrugged. "It just reminded me of an old friend of mine who's covered in them."

"Really?" Michael said as he cleaned up Gavin's blood. "I know someone like that too." He remembered Geoff from Roosterteeth, the one who hired him. He liked teasing the man and admired his tolerance with alcohol. The man was almost always drunk. "There aren't a lot of people who get tattoos around here."

Gavin chuckled. "Well, tell that to Geoff and his wife Griffon. They're bloody covered in ink."

Michael stopped working...Geoff. No. "G-Geoff?" he asked hesitantly.

Gavin blinked and shrugged, "Yeah, they're my friends. Met them years ago."

Michael was staring at him. "How?"

A soft smile touched Gavin's lips. "They're the ones who picked me up and ook me under their wing."

 


	5. Wait, what?

Michael was feeling agitated. It's been a week. A WEEK. And still there was no reply from Burnie or Geoff. Something was wrong. The whole situation was wrong. Gavin wasn't ordinary. Anyone personally acquainted with Geoffrey Ramsey was never someone of the norm. So it got back to the question as to who really was this Gavin Free.

Michael curled his fist in frustration as he was met with numerous questions he knew weren't going to be answered because unless Burnie or any higher up from RoosterTeeth replied he was fucking stuck with them.

A string of curses flowed through his mouth in a soft hiss. This was getting ridiculous. Why won't anyone just tell him who this foreign idiot was? Maybe then he could finally fucking sleep at night without wondering about so much shit and feeling lost.

"Michael?"

He snapped out of his train of thought at the sound of his accent-butchered name coming from the main source of his problems.

Michael was startled to find Gavin right in front of him, face cupped between both hands with his elbows propped on the table, a curious look in his expression as he stared at Michael.

"Since when have you fucking been there?" Michael asked as he slowed his surprised heartbeat. That was another problem with Gavin. For someone so clumsy, he was more silent than a mouse.

"Around a minute or so. 'Was waiting for you to notice but that didn't seem be to happening in a while," the blonde shrugged.

"Sorry," Michael muttered, "I was thinking."

Gavin raised a brow. "'bout what?"

"Stuff..." He said in reply trying not to look away. Gavin's gaze was assessing. It didn't seem like he would let that bullshit pass but thank fucking cheese he did.

"I'm going to go hunting, want to come with?" Gavin said instead, a happy smile replacing the serious expression from earlier.

Michael grinned. "Sure. Make sure to catch somethin' good so I can make us something nice tonight."

Gavin beamed. "Whoever has the best catch gets to eat more than their share!"

"Are we betting on this again? Gav you know you're absolute toilet at this." Michael said, using the way Gavin said shit to mock him. The blonde stuck his tongue out. "I'll beat you this time my little Michael."

Michael snorted, "As if." It only took a week for him to get close to his target and it scared him how comfortable he is with dealing with the fucking idiot. Two days before Gavin had decided to make annoying him as his new hobby, and three days was when he started with the pet names. Michael could only retaliate to such childish actions with the same level of immaturity. He once tried not to stoop to the idiot's level by being the adult in the situation but it only back fired when Gavin would snicker and mock him, words dripping with sarcasm that made Michael snap and just screw it all. He didn't even know where this _My little Michael_ came from but it was very much tied to the moment Gavin realized the height difference between them, much to Michael's annoyance. It also didn't help Michael from keeping his distance when Gavin continued to throw challenges and bets at him as well as his stupid philosophical bullshit that made Michael unable to keep his mouth shut.

The two headed out, Gavin with his bow and Michael with his dagger. The game ended up the way Michael anticipated. He was able to get the most kills amidst saving Gavin two or three times from his own traps. He came back to the little cottage with barely a scratch while Gavin was..well, Gavin. “I swear I don't remember placing those traps there.”

Michael chuckled. “Who else would've placed those things there, dumbass?”

Gavin pouted. “Must've been Geoff.”

Michael almost tripped but he managed to save it. Gavin mentioning Geoff wasn't really a common occurance but it wasn't exactly rare as well. And every single time Michael would be bombarded by his own unanswered questions.

Taking a quiet glance at the blonde, he found him frowning at his own scratches and bruises from their hunt. His bow was slung carelessly around his back along with his arrows. His clothes were quite dirty from being trapped so many times. Michael swallowed a nervous lumo down his throat. He didn't exactly know why he had been avoiding asking Gavin about Geoff, but he knew he should just go ahead and ask. “Hey Gav,” he said, unconsciously using the nickname he had already started using for the man.

“Yeah boi?” asked Gavin, opening the door to the cottage.

“What's Geoff like?” he asked, trying to sound as casual about it as possible.

“Bossy,” Gavin laughed. “He treats me like a kid but he's the one who introduced me to a life of bevs and fun. Why do you ask?”

Michael shrugged, trying not to show how annoyed he was at the lack of actual information he could use to decide if Gavin's Geoff really was the actual Geoff Ramsey of Roosterteeth. “Nothing really, it's just that he's actually one of the few people you mention from time to time.”

“Curious about me my little Michael?” Gavin smirked.

A blush made its way to Michael's cheeks despite himself. “No dumbass, I was just wondering. I mean, I also know someone named Geoff, and he also has a couple of tattoos that's why I'm wondering if it's the same guy.”

Gavin stopped in and blinked. “Really? Do you think we know the same Geoff?”

Michael hid a nervous swallow. “Depends on what his last name is.” _Please don't say Ramsey. Please don't say Ramsey._

“Ramsey,” Gavin said without missing a beat.

_Fuck_ .

Michael gave a disappointed look, “Nah, different Geoffs then.”

Gavin shrugged, easily dismissing something that was driving Michael insane. They settled their kills by the kitchen table and started working on their meal for the night. Gavin hummed a soft tune while Michael was struggling to piece things together.

So Gavin knew Geoff. Gavin knew _the_ Geoff Ramsey of Roosterteeth. That made Gavin someone who wasn't a common civilian. But why didn't Geoff take the assignment instead? Especially since he seemed to be close enough to the blonde to frequently visit this very cottage. Did Geoff know why Gavin was being targeted? Did Burnie know that Geoff knew Gavin?

Did Gavin know Burnie as well?

Michael grit his teeth while he stared blankly at the floor. Apart from the mystery surrounding Gavin Free, he was also at his witt's end in regards with the person who wants Gavin dead. He had been on high alert throughout the weeks of his stay, laying traps that gavin often triggered on their way back at times, and he would only allow himself to succumb to a light sort of sleep so as to quickly be on the wake for any suspiscious noise coming from the house. But so far, there has been nothing. Nothing. Not a single lead.

As he mullered over his own thoughts, a sudden weight was pressed against his back and he realized Gavin had ceremoniously draped himself on top of him to get his attention. An laugh rumbled in his chest, half amused and half irritated. “Can't you just call me if you want something from me instead of dumping you skinny ass on my back?”

“I've been bloody calling you for five whole minutes ya minge!” huffed a reply.

“Well get off me then moron.”

“Nah, I'm quite comfortable already.” Michael could hear the smirk in his tone.

Michael stood up, causing Gavin to topple of him, butt hitting the floor with a thud.

“Ow,” he groaned, “Michael!” he whined.

“What were you doing anyway?” Michael laughed as he offered his hand. Gavin beamed and took it. “I was uh well...” Gavin said, suddenly stumbling with his words. He usually struggled with forming his sentences only because his own thoughts were a mess, but this seemed different. “I was just...I wanted to ask well, not that I'm askin' you to uh...well um.”

“Grabbin,” Michael said, effectively stopping the mumbling of the other. “I have no fucking clue what you just said. Now calm down and organize your damn thoughts. I'm not going anywhere so you might as well take it slow.”

Gavin grinned slightly, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “I just wanted to ask you how long you plan on staying.”

Michael blinked in surprise. He hadn't really decided on a when he'll leave and just camp around the vicinity... “You kicking me out already Gav?” he teased.

Gavin's eyes widened. “What? No! I was just wondering. I mean, you said you're a traveler and I just thought you might have places you need to be in and uh stuff, yeah?”

Michael blinked. The way Gavin said it was like he actually wanted Michael to stay. He seemed nervous about him leaving. And Gavin just sounded...lonely.

A smile made its way to Michael's lips as he looked at the blonde who was fidgeting in his place. “I don't really have anywhere I need to be right now, and I was hoping I could stay here a little longer, I mean, that is, if you don't mind.”

“No! Not at all, please,” Gavin beamed in delight. He was practically brimming with happiness at knowing that Michael wasn't leaving any time soon and it made the ginger feel something fuzzy in his chest. He was wanted here. Gavin wanted him here. No one had ever made him feel like that. “I actually thought you were trying to get rid of me when you started this conversation. Too bad for you though since you can't get rid of me that easily,” he teased fondly. This was really bad. He was getting _really_ attached to this blonde idiot.

Gavin grinned goofily. “Likewise Michael.” He added a cute little wink right after before bounding out of the room. He wondered why that idiot was so cute sometimes.

Wait.

Cute?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah, I just really wanted to write a fanfic about Gav being an awesome assassin. I'll update like next two weeks or so. I don't know if you guys would like this but uh be gentle with the comments if you know? you actually comment. So yeah, tnx for um I don't know, I'll stop now.


End file.
